


Temperatures

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Oneshot prompt: "For a moment there I thought you were serious--you... aren't serious? Right?Chapter one: The cold before the warmth, more of a happy ending since I didn't like the way I ended it the first timeChapter two: The warmth before the cold, more angsty-the way it was originally going to end.
Relationships: Cross / Error, Dream / Error, Error / Cross, Error / Dream
Series: Short stories/ fanfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. The cold before the warmth

“For a moment there I thought you were serious--you… aren’t serious? Right?” Gulping, they nodded their head. Joke… Yeah. Their string like tears threatened to build as they trembled, their body holding back, doing their best not to let the dam break.

“Ya’know me-Throwing jokes around more than I throw people when I destroy.” They laughed off, embarrassed and flustered, blush deepening when Dream started to laugh too, “A-anyways… I, uh, gotta get going. Balance always topping and all...” He nervously excused himself.

The positive guardian cocked his head before smiling. Their damn weakness-that cute smile-stop smiling.  _ Stop smiling _ .  _ STOP SMILING _ .  _ Answer and let them leave already! _

“Alright, bye, Ru!” Dream called as he ran into one of his portals, they could  _ hear _ his smile, “Weird...” he mumbled as the magic closed, only helping to bring up their suspicions and break them down more.

They started to laugh, not with anyone, not at anyone but themself. The tears pouring, the chuckling mad and crazy, somehow crossing into depressing.

“ ‘Throwing j-jokes around’?!” They questioned themself, “...Dumbass. I-I’ms such an  _ Idiot! _ ” they sighed, “...sentence doesn’t even make a-any-” He hiccuped, words slurred as he started to calm, “ _ cents _ . Ugh… he w-would’ve l-loved that joke.” The tears returned as he hid his pride and face away. Cradling his head in his arms.

“...fucking. He even called you weird.” they spoke to themself, “It was never going to happen, w-why did-” He let out a loud hiccup as several loud sobs broke out, taking even longer to calm down again.

Just a weirdo, being the trash he was. Hidden away in the only place he belonged. The only home he deserves. A barren wasteland. Where no one exists but him and his magic. A limbo where he could never die, even if he wanted to or no matter how hard he tried.

Slowly, from exhaustion, he passed out. Cradling himself and falling asleep sitting on the floor.

A dream came to him. One where he belonged somewhere, instead of holding himself-another’s arms encircled him. A place where he belonged to someone, where he actually mattered. Their face was always covered by a smiling mask. And when he turned away, he could see through mirrors and reflections that the mask would disappear, a frowning or blank face showing.

It was too good to be true. He was happy, like when he started to fall for Dream. The blissful reality crumbled. The flash of a dark skeleton before he woke up. Gasping and looking up.

“...Night?” The darker hushed them and sat down in front of them, arms open, smile patient. His false lip quivered, and the dam broke again. The older did not go near him, just continued to sit with open arms until he would be given the go-ahead or the older would climb into the hug themself.

Shakily, Error gave a nod, and he felt the soothing cold of his friend’s hug, and into dreamland he fell once more.

The false reality he was given was different this time. He woke up in the castle of his friend’s hideout, and the gang would console him every time. He would heal, or at least pretend to for their sake, before going back to reality, where he was alone. Left behind in the AnitVoid by Nightmare. Another he thought he could trust. The dreams were still nice though, he would be woken up by one of the gang, and the would let him cry into their shoulder. They would do cuddle piles. Bake and make crafts together. Relax in the sun that gently heated his dark bones.

Then back to reality again. Stuck alone in the empty space. He didn’t try pinching himself, he knew being alone was his true life. Stuck forever alone.

He remembered yelling at Dream in the false reality, telling him how he felt. That he didn’t throw the “L” word around easily. That whenever he said it, he meant it. He made the fake Dream cry that day.

The dreams started to turn sour. Until no matter the reality, he was left alone in the void. Locking himself away. The perpetual white the only thing he could remember. Memories of blurred faces a small comfort.

The voices began to talk again. He began to destroy. Only what was necessary. Hoping in a world, killing everything and destroying everything quickly, and just as he would finish, a skeleton in a tan scarf would show. Not able to get a word in before he left.

What was time? All he knew was the pain of the balance tipping and the white endless void.

The small comforts grew blurry until he could only remember distorted but kind voices, blurred faces with distinct marks each.

One day, he tried something new. He unlocked his world for the first time in ages. Just sitting. Wondering if one of the blurry faces he remembers would show.

The only skeleton he could remember didn’t show, but others did. His other memories reignited.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Hey, Error, we’re going out to create some chaos… you wanna join?” Cross asked, showing up in his doorway, casually leaning against it.

“Any chance of  _ him _ showing?” he asked, worried.

“As far as we know, nope. He’s been sick for a bit, I’ve been keeping an eye on him. Blue’s been forcing him to rest.” The living oreo explained, “C’mon, been ages since you’ve joined us.”

Sighing, the glitch set his sketchbook down, carefully putting it and all of his materials away, “I was in the middle of designing a dress,” Error started, “You better make this worth it.” He spoke bitterly, but a smile pulling at his mouth said otherwise. Expression teasing. Hand dipping down to clasp the others.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Error!” Cursing under his breath, the destroyer refused to turn around, only running further into the destruction, straight into smoke and fire, evading his enemy and making it over to his team.

“I thought you said  _ he _ wouldn’t show.” The glitch hissed to Nightmare, hiding behind a tree as the negative guardian watched over the destruction.

“He wasn’t supposed to-”

“Nightmare!”

“Speak of the devil,” The guardian whistled as Error hid himself up high in the tree, “What do you want, Dream?” He spoke casually, acting completely oblivious to the ongoing destruction around them.

“I need to talk to Error- I’ve messed up really bad- I need to talk with him!”

“After you broke his soul? You really think I’m going to let you near him?” Nightmare spoke, voice threatening, “I’m more than aware what happened between you two, I’m not letting you twist the dagger more. You’ve hurt him enough.”

“YOU DON’T THINK I DON’T FUKING KNOW THAT?!” Dream shouted, shocking both of Error and Nightmare, “I’M AN IDIOT WHO REFUSES TO ACCEPT PEOPLE CAN LIKE ME FOR THINGS OTHER THAN MY AURA-I KEEP SHUTTING PEOPLE OUT-I KNOW THIS DAMMIT!” The guardian shouted tears started to form in his eyes.

Jumping down, Error locked his eyes with Dreams, his arms crossed and defensive, and Nightmare took the hint to leave.

“Error-” Dream almost went for a hug, before pulling himself back, “I screwed up… horribly.”

“Little late for that.” Error scoffed, eyes rolling before focusing on the destruction around them, looking for someone in particular.

“W-what… please-just give me a chance- I really do love-” String wrapped around Dream’s mouth before he could finish.

“I’m going to stop you there. You’ve messed up, now accept it.” Error’s arms fell, body language open, “You  _ knew _ that I don’t toss around the ‘L’ word casually, I rarely say it. At least, I used to rarely say it.” Error’s eyes found who he was looking for, the skeleton running towards them, likely switching out with Nightmare. 

Dream’s whole body dropped, limbs growing weak, the only thing holding him up being the strings keeping his mouth shut.

“You’ve hurt me, now, it’s your turn. It’s time you feel my pain, but one day, I do hope you move on.” A soft smile escaped the glitch, and he walked over to the other skeleton, meeting halfway hugging them and nuzzling their skull. Exchanging a kiss or two.

The positive skeleton watched as Error left, hand in hand with someone that wasn’t Dream. Cross carefully holding him and whispering sweet nothings.

  
  


\-----

  
  


(Bonus)

“So… lovers?” Cross asked, making the other laugh and snort, “W-what?” He blushed, confused.

“Cross, oreo, hun.” Error managed to cough out, “You are literally spread out across my lap and laying your head against my chest. I am very openly gay,” The destroyer pointed to his rainbow bedspread and flags waving on his walls, “You also were just kissing me, if we aren’t lovers after months of cuddling and you constantly flirting with me-I don’t know what we are.”

“O-oh… right.” Cross’s blush deepened, “I’m an idiot.”

“My idiot.” Error corrected, giving the shorter a gentle kiss.


	2. The warmth before the cold

“For a moment there I thought you were serious--you… aren’t serious? Right?” Gulping, they nodded their head. Joke… Yeah. Their string like tears threatened to build as they trembled, their body holding back, doing their best not to let the dam break.

“Ya’know me-Throwing jokes around more than I throw people when I destroy.” They laughed off, embarrassed and flustered, blush deepening when Dream started to laugh too, “A-anyways… I, uh, gotta get going. Balance always topping and all...” He nervously excused himself.

The positive guardian cocked his head before smiling. Their damn weakness-that cute smile-stop smiling.  _ Stop smiling _ .  _ STOP SMILING _ .  _ Answer and let them leave already! _

“Alright, bye, Ru!” Dream called as he ran into one of his portals, they could  _ hear _ his smile, “Weird...” he mumbled as the magic closed, only helping to bring up their suspicions and break them down more.

They started to laugh, not with anyone, not at anyone but themself. The tears pouring, the chuckling mad and crazy, somehow crossing into depressing.

“ ‘Throwing j-jokes around’?!” They questioned themself, “...Dumbass. I-I’ms such an  _ Idiot! _ ” they sighed, “...sentence doesn’t even make a-any-” He hiccuped, words slurred as he started to calm, “ _ cents _ . Ugh… he w-would’ve l-loved that joke.” The tears returned as he hid his pride and face away. Cradling his head in his arms.

“...fucking. He even called you weird.” they spoke to themself, “It was never going to happen, w-why did-” He let out a loud hiccup as several loud sobs broke out, taking even longer to calm down again.

Just a weirdo, being the trash he was. Hidden away in the only place he belonged. The only home he deserves. A barren wasteland. Where no one exists but him and his magic. A limbo where he could never die, even if he wanted to or no matter how hard he tried.

Slowly, from exhaustion, he passed out. Cradling himself and falling asleep sitting on the floor.

A dream came to him. One where he belonged somewhere, instead of holding himself-another’s arms encircled him. A place where he belonged to someone, where he actually mattered. Their face was always covered by a smiling mask. And when he turned away, he could see through mirrors and reflections that the mask would disappear, a frowning or blank face showing.

It was too good to be true. He was happy, like when he started to fall for Dream. The blissful reality crumbled. The flash of a dark skeleton before he woke up. Gasping and looking up.

“...Night?” The darker hushed them and sat down in front of them, arms open, smile patient. His false lip quivered, and the dam broke again. The older did not go near him, just continued to sit with open arms until he would be given the go-ahead or the older would climb into the hug themself.

Shakily, Error gave a nod, and he felt the soothing cold of his friend’s hug, and into dreamland he fell once more.

The false reality he was given was different this time. He woke up in the castle of his friend’s hideout, and the gang would console him every time. He would heal, or at least pretend to for their sake, before going back to reality, where he was alone. Left behind in the AnitVoid by Nightmare. Another he thought he could trust. The dreams were still nice though, he would be woken up by one of the gang, and the would let him cry into their shoulder. They would do cuddle piles. Bake and make crafts together. Relax in the sun that gently heated his dark bones.

Then back to reality again. Stuck alone in the empty space. He didn’t try pinching himself, he knew being alone was his true life. Stuck forever alone.

The dreams started to turn sour. Until no matter the reality, he was left alone in the void. Locking himself away. The perpetual white the only thing he could remember. Memories of blurred faces a small comfort.

The voices began to talk again. He began to destroy. Only what was necessary. Hoping in a world, killing everything and destroying everything quickly, and just as he would finish, a skeleton in a tan scarf would show. Not able to get a word in before he left.

What was time? All he knew was the pain of the balance tipping and the white endless void.

The small comforts grew blurry until he could only remember distorted but kind voices, blurred faces with distinct marks each.

One day, he tried something new. He unlocked his world for the first time in ages. Just sitting. Wondering if one of the blurry faces he remembers would show.

The only skeletons he could remember didn’t show, but someone else did.

“ERROR! Gods- I’ve been waiting for you to unlock this place again! What in the worlds have you been doing?!” The yellow and gold figure yelled, and the darker only started innocently. Head slightly angled.

“You’re not a face I remember.” Was all he said, voice completely emotionless, the other skeleton looked at him shocked, and the glitch rested his head in his hand, “I think somewhere there are faint memories of you, although. It mostly feels empty and heartbroken though. A brew of rage and sadness, but for some reason… a hint of joy… who are you?”

“W-what...”

“Who are you? You don’t have any marks on your face like the kind blurry voices… no scar on your cheek. No crack in your skull. No tracks under your eyes. No double-ringed eyes. No single eye… I can’t remember what kind of white each was though… the scar was the kind of blood white.” Error thought aloud.

The gold skeleton eyes disappeared. A new expression overtook their face but he couldn’t remember the name of it. Something similar to sorry. It sounded the same… a weird letter replacing the first symbol…

“The crack was the opposite of white, and the tracks were the opposite of white… I think the ringed eyes were blood white and bright water white… the eye was grassy… a little water white to it. Sometimes like those weird nice smelling flowers on the surface… it started with the symbol that looks like a leg… L… L-”

The gold figure carefully walked closer and sat down near him.

“Lilacs?” They questioned.

“Yes!” Error cheered, “I remember they were cold too… they missed someone that was warm… are you warm? I think warm was the person that made the stew of feels too… seeing you makes my soul hurt… but I know it’s not breaking… what are you?”

“I’m Dream...” They took a second to answer.

“You mean the false reality? That place is nice… the faces treated me nicely… we relaxed and baked… it made me feel… it started with the leg… I don’t remember saying the word often… like I didn’t like tossing it around. I think it was an important word… I only said it if I meant it.”

“...Did-” Dream gulped, “Do you think you said it to me at some point?”

“I… think I did… yeah! I said it once to you before the stew and false soul breaking started… and the weird strings came out of my eyes… the kind that I can’t use… my hands always passed right through them… the were water white too. OH!”

Error scrambled to get up, before disappearing up into his strings. Searching.

“Error?!” Dream called up to him, frantic. Just as suddenly, the glitch landed in front of him. Bringing a pile of dolls in the gold skeleton’s likeness.

“I remember you better now!” The dark skeleton pushed a doll into Dream’s hands, “I made of bunch of these things with that leg word in every stitch! The fake strings were coming down my skull while I was making them.” Error smiled, a toothy grin showing.

Suddenly another showed, followed by more skeleton’s.

“Lilac eye!” The glitch called running over, leaving Dream behind.

“...Ru? This is where you’ve been?” Lilac asked, the weird sorry word in his voice, “We’ve been looking for you for ages!”

“You were? I figured out how to unlock the locky thingy, so I waited and was watching for you all! I don’t remember much though, mostly seeing you all in my dreams...”

“...Error,” Blood white scar gently put their hand on his shoulder, “That was reality, you kept coming back here in your dreams… you started to freak out whenever Nightmare came around… and eventually left us completely...” They softly explained.

“Love...” Dream softly interrupted, looking down at the doll in his hands, how, despite it’s perfection and exact replica to himself, was the exact same as every other doll.

“Oh! That’s right, I felt loved around you guys!”

“You weren’t joking… I brushed you off because I thought no one could ever love me...” Dream spoke aloud, eyes still focused on the doll. Error’s soul began to swell, but the stew boiled too.

“So you were the warm thing! Where’s your mask?” Dream finally looked up, eyes small, the lines above his eyes were angled, pushing against each other, “In the reality… or dream?” He looked over to lilac eye, or Nightmare apparently, and he gave a sad nod, “In the false reality you had a smiling mask, every time I turned around I could see the frown in mirrors and reflections, and one day I didn’t belong next to you anymore… then… Nightmare? Night brought me to the dark castle thingy!” He smiled.


End file.
